Ne jamais se plaindre qu'on s'ennuie
by Mirinja
Summary: Hadès, dieu des Enfers, s'ennuie tout seul dans son repaire après sa défaite contre Hercule. Il s'ennuie tellement qu'il en vient à prier que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça le tire de son ennui. Et forcément, quand on souhaite ce genre de chose, c'est forcément ce qui fini par arriver... Mais pas comme on se l'imaginait.
1. Chapitre 1 : je m'eeeeeeeennuie

**Disclaimer :** les personnages/lieux sont des personnages issus de différents dessins animés Disney et ne m'appartiennent donc absolument pas. J'essaye de respecter au mieux les caractères mais ça reste une parodie donc il se peut qu'il y ait quelques écarts à l'occasion ^^

 **Note :** ceci est une sorte de crossover de plusieurs Disney, dans lequel j'avais envie de mettre tous plein de méchants ensemble et de voir ce que ça allait donner... Donc voici le premier chapitre, soyez indulgents c'est ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : je m'eeeeeeennuie...**

Ça peut paraître cool d'être le roi des Enfers. Fini l'époque où on avait peur d'y cramer, de nos jours les méchants c'est la classe absolue. 'Faut dire que régner six pieds sous terre en y faisant ce qu'on veut, c'est top. Ajoutez à cela la haute couture spéciale méchant trois étoiles... Peau grise, menton proéminent, yeux jaunes, dents pointues -ouaip, même les molaires-, doigts squelettiques aux ongles crochus, cape noirâtre qui se fond dans une brume démoniaque au contact du sol, petite épingle en forme de crâne très chic, et le top du top, une coupe enflammée dans tous les sens du terme d'un bleu du plus bel effet. Vous voyez, le bleu couleur froide, le froid de la mort, mais aussi le feu, feu des Enfers où brûlent les damnés... Ce type est une métaphore des Enfers à lui tout seul. On est un dieu ou on ne l'est pas !

Mais pour le moment, le dieu en question est d'une sale humeur. Oui, encore pire que d'habitude. Il lui a fallu pas mal de temps pour sortir de cette foutue piscine à âmes damnées couleur vert radioactif dans laquelle son foutu neveu l'avait balancé. Les morts se sont acharnés sur lui -ils lui en voulaient un chouia quand même, 'faut les comprendre-, mais Hadès reste un dieu et les Enfers sont son domaine, donc il ne pouvait pas mourir, ni être retenu éternellement par toutes ces pauvres âmes. N'empêche qu'il était très, très en colère en sortant de là. Donc pour évacuer un peu ses ondes négatives due à sa tentative totalement ratée de piquer le trône de l'Olympe à son frangin Zeus, il a trouvé quelque chose sur quoi passer ses nerfs. Peine et Panique ont essayé de fuir trèèèèès loin. Hadès les a carbonisé. Deux fois. Pas de bol, ce sont des démons des Enfers... Ils sont revenus, au grand désespoir de leur maître et bien malgré lui. Donc nous retrouvons notre cher Hadès assis sur son trône squelettique, en train d'en marteler l'accoudoir de ses longs doigts crochus, Peine et Panique à ses pieds sursautant à chaque bruit.

Le roi des Enfers s'ennuie. Sans grand projet de malveillance absolue, le gardien de l'Au-Delà n'a pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées si ce n'est regarder défiler le compteur d'âme à chaque fois que les Parques coupent un fil, balancer un minuscule steak à Cerbère pour le regarder se battre contre-lui même, et martyriser les deux abrutis qui lui servent de sbires. Quand on vit éternellement, y'a de quoi se lasser assez vite...

Le problème quand on s'ennuie, c'est qu'on en vient à souhaiter n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et c'est exactement ce que fait notre cher Hadès. Il s'ennuie à mourir, et sans aller jusqu'à demander une nouvelle guerre contre l'Olympe -une seule défaite par millénaire suffit, merci- il rêve que quelque chose vienne enfin troubler l'ambiance morne et vide de son repaire. Même martyriser ses sbires ou exploser des poteries à coup de lance-flammes -ses activités préférées après détruire/régner sur le monde- ne lui fait plus envie. Le dieu laisse errer son regard dans sa salle du trône, vide et silencieuse, où résonne le moindre cliquetis de ses ongles sur son siège. La fenêtre qui lui fait face -qui est en réalité un des yeux de l'énorme crâne qu'on aperçoit de l'extérieur et qui constitue sa salle du trône- donne sur le Styx, gris, morne, agité de temps à autres de remous provoqués par quelques âmes égarées. Hadès laisse son regard poursuivre son chemin dans la pièce, s'attardant au passage sur la table en pierre au centre de son domaine. Des restes de figurines traînent encore dessus, traces de sa dernière stratégie lorsqu'il essayait de tuer Hercule. Certains de ces monstres miniatures sont en miettes, d'autres sont à moitié fondus, ayant subi la colère de leur propriétaire.

Hadès s'apprête à détourner le regard de ce piètre tableau reflétant sa défaite, lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose. ENFIN. Ne voulant pas se réjouir trop vite, le dieu des Enfers s'assure qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un tour de son imagination. Non, il a bien vu les miettes d'une des figurines bouger sur la table. Réfléxion faite, toutes les figurines tremblent avec un bel ensemble, en rythme. Leur mouvement semble suivre une sorte de martèlement. Comme un truc qui marche. Un GROS truc qui marche. Et qui a l'air de s'approcher dangereusement.

Analysant rapidement la situation, notre dieu du Mal préféré... part se planquer sous la table. Pas fou hein, il s'est déjà pris une raclée y'a pas si longtemps, c'est pas pour foncer tête baissée dans les premières emmerdes venues. Il est aussitôt rejoint par ses poules mouillées d'acolytes qui claquent déjà des dents.

\- La ferme ! S'exaspère leur maître. Allez plutôt voir ce que c'est, et ne revenez pas sans l'avoir découvert, sinon...

Peine lève un doigt et ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Panique lui cloue le bec et l'entraîne vite fait vers l'origine du bruit, connaisant trop bien la réaction de son maître face à l'insubordination.

Les deux créatures trotinent jusqu'à la fenêtre le plus discrètement possible, tandis que le bruit continue de se rapprocher, désormais accompagné de grognements. En se hissant à la hauteur de l'ouverture, nos deux petits démons comprennent bien vite ce qui aproche, encore lointain mais bien visible de part sa taille monumentale : quelques tonnes de muscles, de crocs et de poils. Cerbère, gardien des Enfers.

\- C'est votre chien, maître ! Hurle Peine pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme.

Hadès redresse la tête brusquement à cette annonce, oubliant au passage qu'il se trouve sous une table en pierre, et se mange donc lamentablement et violement celle-ci. Secouant la tête pour se débarasser des têtes de morts qui dansent devant ses yeux suite au choc, Hadès s'interroge. Aurait-il -encore- oublier de le nourrir ? Ça se pourrait, il oublie souvent, ou alors il le fait exprès pour le plaisir de voir la bête se jeter sur le moindre truc que son maître daignerait lui lancer, fût-ce un morceau de bois ou un caillou. Mais même s'il a faim, son gardien ne quitte jamais son poste. Il préfère manifester son ventre vide par des aboiements. Un gardien au top, vraiment ! Mais pour garder quoi, on se le demande. Ben oui : les âmes sont prisonnières des Enfers, et même si par hasard l'une d'elles s'échappaient, la créature serait bien incapable de stopper un fantôme. Et ne parlons pas d'éventuels intrus : le seul ayant forcé l'entrée du domaine d'Hadès est son foutu neveu lorsqu'il est venu récupérer sa chère et tendre, revenant un dieu au passage. Qui voudrait mettre les pieds en Enfers ? Pour son charme, ses paysages d'âmes damnées à couper le souffle, ses glorieuses réjouissances autour d'un verre de poison, ses activités exotiques comme le tour en barque sur le Styx et la torture de démons ? Paye ton coin paradisiaque... Secouant la tête, Hadès se marmonne à lui-même que ce n'est pas le moment d'évaluer le potentiel touristique de son domaine. Il s'agit de déterminer quelle mouche a bien pu piquer son irascible chien à trois têtes, et vite avant que ce gros machin vienne passer une de ses grosses têtes par la fenêtre.

S'apprêtant à enfin sortir de sous la table, Hadès aperçoit déjà lesdites têtes se balançant au rythme de la marche de l'animal. Il voit également Panique se tourner vers Peine avec des yeux ronds, se repencher par la fenêtre et marmonner un "le maître va pas être content, mais alors pas content du tout !" à propos de quelque chose que le dieu des Enfers ne peut pas voir. Se redressant, le dieu des Enfers approche de la fenêtre, se demandant ce que ses abrutis de service ont encore trouvé pour le mettre en rogne.

\- V-votre Horreur, il... il semblerait que Cerbère soit là p-pour... escorter un v-visiteur... annonce enfin Panique, tremblant de peur en tendant un doigt vers quelque chose aux pieds de Cerbère.

Haussant un sourcil d'un air inrigué et surtout contrarié, Hadès baisse les yeux et découvre, entre les deux pattes avant de son gardien, un étranger. Pas une âme non, un être de chair et d'os. Pas un humain non plus d'ailleurs, mais un lion. Un lion au pelage marron sombre et à la crinière noire, arborant une cicatrice sur l'oeil gauche.

* * *

Y'a-t-il des fans de Disney par ici qui voudraient bien me laisser une pitite review ? °w°


	2. 2 : attend attend attend : quoi ?

**Disclaimer : ** les personnages/ lieux utilisés ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ^^

 **Notes :** merci à trafalgarlyra pour la toute première review ultrarapide, et à ange qui a suivi aussi sec. Ange je te remercie ici puisque tu n'as pas de compte : je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, et niveau méchants tu seras servi, mais il faut être patient pour les voir arriver ;) et j'aime martyriser Hadès xD

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : attend attend attend... Quoi ?**

Hadès est complètement paumé. Depuis quand les ANIMAUX atterrissent dans son domaine ? Et celui-là a l'air vivant en plus... Son regard passe du visiteur, installé tranquillement entre les pattes de Cerbère, à ses sbires, prêts à fuir le plus loin possible si la colère de leur maître vient à se déchaîner. Puis de nouveau au visiteur, à ses sbires, au visiteur... Le dieu des Enfers a bugé.

Ne remarquant pas à quel point il a plongé son hôte dans la perplexité, le lion s'adresse à Cerbère.

\- Vous pouvez disposez, annonce-t-il d'un air dédaigneux à l'énorme créature sans même lui accorder un regard.

Le concerné incline ses trois têtes au sol, puis repart d'où il est venu, non sans faire à nouveau trembler tous les murs. Complètement abasourdi, Hadès contemple son fidèle gardien obéir sans broncher au lion qui doit faire à peine un centième de sa taille. Le lion en question continue nonchalament son chemin et grimpe les escaliers jusqu'à la salle du trône, suivi du regard par le propriétaire des lieux, muet, qui n'en revient toujours pas. Le félin ne jette même pas un oeil dans la direction du dieu, et se contente de regarder autour de lui d'un air appréciateur. Puis, ni une, ni deux, le voilà qui saute souplement sur la table en pierre, balaye d'un revers de patte les morceaux de figurines qui traînent, et s'allonge tranquillement.

\- Quelqu'un aura-t-il enfin la présence d'esprit de m'indiquer où je me trouve ? Demande enfin l'animal de sa voix profonde, contemplant ses griffes d'un air de diva.

C'en est trop pour Hadès, qui a enfin fini de buger et qui décide de passer à une autre émotion qu'il connaît mieux : le gros pétage de câble façon tout feu tout flamme. Littéralement.

\- EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT ME DIRE CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ? hurle le dieu en explosant véritablement de colère, sa coupe enflammée ayant viré au rouge orangé dont les flammes se répandent sur ses bras et sa toge.

\- Je viens de mourir, annonce platement le lion, croisant ses pattes devant lui et fixant de ses yeux jaunes impassibles le machin en feu surexité qui lui fait face.

\- Euh... Qu'ouïe-je ? Réagit Hadès, ses flammes s'en éteignant de surprise.

\- Je viens de me faire dévorer vivant par une horde de hyènes qui était à mon service après les avoir trahies pour tenter d'échapper à la colère de mon neveu à qui j'ai tenté de voler le trône de la Terre des Lions, et je suis arrivé ici ! S'impatiente le lion en roulant des yeux, l'air de dire "mais sur quel genre de boulet je suis encore tombé..."

Hadès se pince l'arrête du nez d'un air exaspéré, passant son autre main dans les flammes qui lui servent de cheveux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire : certes, le lion est mort -ce soiiiiiir /PAN/- il semble donc logique qu'il finisse au royaume des morts. Sauf que c'est bien la première fois qu'un animal débarque chez Hadès, habitué à voir défiler des âmes humaines. Et en parlant d'âme, l'intru a l'air vachement bien en chair pour un moribond. Décidément, il va devoir demander aux Parques ce qu'elles ont bien pu encore trafiquer. Et si par hasard elles n'ont pas oublié de lui parler d'une énième prophétie qui lui vaudrait-encore- des ennuis et mentionnant un envahisseur inconnu.

Mais le dieu des Enfers a bien mieux à faire pour le moment : il vient de réaliser que l'inconnu, comme il le lui a annoncé, est mort tué par ses propres alliés qu'il a trahi, le tout pour piquer la place de son neveu sur le trône. Au détail près qu'Hadès n'a trahi aucun de ses alliés -vu qu'ils se sont fait rétamer avant-, cette histoire lui est plutôt familière... N'est-ce pas tonton Hadès ?

\- Que je comprenne bien... se lance Hadès en s'approchant. Tu avais des projets pour tuer un roi, régner sur le monde...

\- La Terre des Lions, le corrige immédiatement le félin.

\- Grmbl, la Terre des Lions, d'accord... grommele Hadès qui essaye de poursuivre. Et donc tu t'es fais tuer. Très bien. On se ressemble un peu mon minet, certes, on a eu un parcours chaotique, on s'est fait avoir tout ça, mais je ne comprend toujours pas ce que tu fais ici. Alors toutes mes excuses, mais si tu pouvais aller faire un tour chez les damnés voir si j'y suis, j'ai des choses urgentes à régler...

\- Je suis Scar, gronde le lion, menaçant, vexé par le "minet" employé par Hadès. Je suis fils de roi, et j'aurai dû régner ! Je viens de mourir dévoré vivant et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'a amené ici ! Alors commencez donc, _mon minet_ , par m'expliquer ce que c'est, ICI, justement...

Un chouia énervé, Hadès laisse échapper une boule de feu en direction de ses sbires, qu'il carbonise ainsi pour au moins la millionième fois.

\- Ok on se calme, respire, sois cool... marmonne Hadès pour lui-même. Très bien Scar, on reprend depuis le début ! Ça prendra qu'un instant j'ai un débit d'enfer...

Haussant un sourcil, l'intéressé le regarde d'un air blasé, attendant qu'il poursuive. Hadès inspire un grand coup et récite ses explications à toute vitessse :

\- Ici ce sont les Enfers, royaume des morts, et je suis le maître des lieux, Hadès, dieu des Enfers. J'ai trois vieilles pies cachées quelque part qui coupent le fil de la vie de quelqu'un en train de mourir, et l'âme du mort arrive ici et rejoint celles des autres où elle restera pour l'éternité. Maintenant j'imagine que tu comprends mieux pourquoi je suis perplexe face à ton arrivée : tu es mort ça ne fait aucun doute, mais tu n'es pas arrivé sous forme d'âme, et tu es un lion, j'avoue que j'ai plutôt affaire à des humains depuis, oh, la nuit des temps je dirais...

Commençat à faire les cents pas, son parcours auréolé par une brume noirâtre qui se répand à ses pieds, Hadès continue à réfléchir à voix haute, suivi du regard par son visiteur.

\- Cependant, avec ce que tu m'as raconté, tes plans machiavéliques tout ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser... Oh ce n'est qu'une théorie hein, tu permets ? -regard inexpressif de Scar- ... D'accord d'accord, je me demande si ces fichues diseuses de bonne aventure dont je t'ai parlé n'auraient pas encore vu une prophétie à ce sujet, disant que je rencontrerai quelqu'un comme toi...

\- C'est votre royaume et vos vieilles pies, répond Scar d'un ton agacé. A vous de trouver ce qu'il s'y trame... Et profitez-en donc pour prendre soin de vos invités, je meurs de faim.

L'outrecuidance de Scar dépasse les bornes. Qui est-il pour oser traiter Hadès ainsi, et dans son propre domaine ? Le dieu a très envie de tout carboniser, histoire de vérifier si l'irrespectueux visiteur est aussi bien en chair qu'il en à l'air et si la chair en question crame bien. Mais même si Scar lui tape sérieusement sur le système, le dieu se ravise. Puisque l'autre semble insensible à ses manifestations de colère, il décide d'enployer les mêmes armes : la finesse arrosée d'une bonne dose d'hypocrisie mielleuse.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, répond donc enfin Hadès d'un ton faussement enjoué. Peine, Panique, trouvez donc un os à ronger et de la chair fraîche pour notre invité, je suis sûr que Cerbère sera ravi de partager ses provisions...

Notre tortionnaire préféré sourit à ses sbires d'un air machiavélique, bien décidé à faire payer à ses victimes préférées le bordel qui s'annonce. Les deux démons se regardent d'un air paniqué, terrifiés à l'idée "d'emprunter" la nourriture destinée à la créature et d'affronter sa colère si elle s'en aperçoit.

\- Ah, au fait ! Fais comme chez toi... _Scarounet_.

Et c'est sur cette pique dont il n'est pas peu fier que s'en va Hadès, partant à la recherche des Parques, laissant derrière lui un Scar très énervé et deux serviteurs morts de peur.

Dans un coin très reculé des Enfers, au fond d'une grotte plongée dans la brume, on entend des rires étranges. Trois vieilles femmes -mais peut-on vraiment qualifier ces trucs immondes d'humanoïdes ?- vêtues de noir s'affairent. L'une d'elle tend un fil tandis qu'une autre le coupe avec d'immenses ciseaux, le tout en bavardant gaiement sur la mort et euh... ben la mort.

\- C'était une excellente idée ma chère, commence alors une des deux plus grandes, à la peau bleuâtre et au très long nez pointu. Il s'agit de la Parque responsable du Passé.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Lui répond sa soeur, au menton long et pointu et à la peau verdâtre, ressponsable du Présent

\- C'est à moi qu'elle parle idiote, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, la rabroue celle qui est en train de couper le fil, petite et rondelette avec un unique oeil au milieu du front, et accessoirement responsable du Futur.

\- Ça y est, madame prend de grands air, tout ça parce que Maaaadame est responsable du Futur... réplique la bleue d'un ton agacé en chipant l'oeil de sa soeur pour le mettre dans un de ses propres orbites vides.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on voit toutes l'avenir, et qu'on a vu les films Disney autant que toi ! Renchérit la verte en chipant l'oeil à son tour.

\- Mais c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de pimenter un peu les choses pour qu'ils continuent de s'inspirer de notre histoire et créent un Hercule 2 ! s'emporte la petite grosse en essayant de récupérer l'oeil.

\- Peut-être mais c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de faire venir des méchants pitoyables comme Hadès pour qu'on le voie jouer les babysitters ! Reprend la verte.

\- Ah non, ça c'est moi ! Proteste la bleue.

\- Non, moi !

\- Non c'est moi !

\- Rendez-moi l'oeil !

Enfin bref, de joyeuses chamailleries en perspectives... Car peu importe laquelle est à l'origine du projet, mais il est bel et bien en marche : les Parques, qui s'ennuyaient au moins autant qu'Hadès puisqu'elles connaissent l'avenir par coeur et que ça devient lassant de regarder le futur pour voir les Hommes se taper dessus, sont un jour tombées sur l'industrie du cinéma. Elles ont ainsi découvert les films et les dessins animés, dont les Disney, en constatant avec ravissement qu'elles-même ont un rôle dans un grand classique. Ayant trouvé là une source inépuisable de divertissement, les trois soeurs ont décidé de fournir matière à inspiration pour les générations futures afin qu'ils créent une nouvelle histoire palpitante dont elles seraient les héroïnes. Le tout en chipant des idées dans d'autres classiques Disney pour pimenter les choses et se distraire en beauté. C'est ainsi qu'en bidouillant les époques, l'imaginaire -après tout, ne font-elles pas partie elles-même de la mythologie ?- et la mort elle-même, qu'elles ont guidé Scar jusqu'aux Enfers.

\- Hadès n'est pas content du tout, constate la Parque du Présent en utilisant leur oeil qui leur sert de boule de cristal.

\- C'est justement ça qui est drôle ! Ricane celle du Futur en faisant grincer ses ciseaux.

\- Attendez de voir la tête qu'il fera quand on lui sortira notre prophétie à la noix... pouffe la troisième.

* * *

Voilà voilà, deuxième chapitre ! S'il y a des gens qui s'y perdent, Peine c'est le démon rose/violet petit gros, et Panique c'est le grand mince vert vaguement moins débile ^^

J'espère que la suite vous plaît, le chapitre suivant est déjà en cours -dans ma tête- et arrivera bientôt si je ne déprime pas violement suite à mes concours x) une pitite review ? °w°


End file.
